Your love,My fears a narusasu fanfiction
by Meki Katoka
Summary: a twenty five year old fox was walking when he found a twenty year old raven being attacked by old @zz vultures . what will the fox do ? read and find out and yes this is a yaoi.but in later chapters for now deal with it. review if you like dont idc sorry i suck at summaries but i think you guys will love the story ooc sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not own naruto. If I did narusau would be a reality.

()+_)_+()_+(+)()+()(+_()(+_(_(+(+_()+_)(_++()()_()+()_+(+()(+(()+()+(+)(+()_(+(+(()_()+(+(+

It was snowing when naruto left his apartment that night. The air was dense and intense against his tanned skin. He walked down the dim streets thinking about nothing in particular. As he turned a corner to an alley he saw three guys ganging up on someone. He watch as the guys pushed the smaller figure into the brick wall.

"Now little one we just want to have some fun with you" the tallest of the three men said. More than likely he was the boss of the band of idiots. "leave me alone…let go" shouted the smaller figure." Don't be that way baby" the boss said as he licked the smaller figures cheek.

"Hey let that person go" naruto shouted from the shadows. "What was that you are you" the boss yelled back facing the shadowy character. "come out so I can see you" naruto stepped forward. "Oh look it's just another kid you two take care of him as I continue with this sweet piece of ass." The figure was frozen and looking deep into those cerulean eyes to see the true intention of this stranger.

"Come here kid" said one of the guys toadies. "We won't bite… well much" they both laughed. The two men charged naruto. Little did they know naruto was the regional champ in several martial arts and a champion boxer? The first guy swung. Naruto blocked him and punched him in the gut making him collapse. The second guy ran up behind naruto with an iron bar and tried to hit him but to no avail naruto dodged and chopped the guy in the back of his neck leaving him unconscious. "Like I said before let that person go" naruto's eyes were so intense that the boss cringed slightly before pulling out a gun and pointing it at the figure. Naruto stared at the guy stupidly and walked up to him. "Stay away or I'll shoot" the boss shouted.

"Oh really you can't shoot with the safety on." As the boss looked at the gun naruto kicked him in his stomach. The boss fell to his knees and fell unconscious. Naruto looked up at the slender figure." are you okay" the blonde asked concerned. The raven looked at the tall boy before him. He was amazing. His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes were so intense. He was very tall and handsome. The raven looked away to hide the blush on his cheeks but failed miserably. Naruto decided to ignore it and help the boy up. "Can you stand" the blonde asked concerned. The raven looked at the blonde again. He was trapped in those eyes again. Those deep pools of pure blue. The raven tried to stand but to no avail fell back down but was caught before hitting the ground. "I'll take you back to my place, you look really cold and my apartment is over there so it will be a quick walk." Naruto scooped the shorter teen up bridal style and walked through the empty street to his apartment.

Naruto open the door to the apartment and shut it with his foot. He walked over to the couch and sat the raven down and went and turned on the main light in the living room. The raven looked around curiously at the apartment. It was very clean and decorated nicely. The blonde went to the kitchen and made some hot coco. The raven was so distracted with his surroundings he didn't see the blonde try to hand him the mug. "Here" naruto said smiling gently. The raven blushed again. "w-what's your name" he blushed again. Naruto looked at the young man. They look about the same age. He was slender and pale. His hair kind of reminded him of a duck's butt. His eyes were dark orbs filled with secrets. Naruto sat down beside the raven and said" naruto…naruto uzumaki and your name are". The raven looked at his savior and replied "s-sasuke uchiha".

"Your soaked I'll go get you some clothes to change into" with that naruto left and went to get the raven some new clothes. "_What am I doing here? I know he helped me and all but why did he take me to his place…. Oh no does he want to"_ the raven thought the scariest things that could ever happen to a person. He was suddenly snapped out his thoughts when the blond walked back into the room with some pajamas. Sasuke was trembling and held his knees to his chest. "Hey are you ok" naruto said dropping the clothes on the floor and running over to the raven. "P-please don't hurt m-me" sasuke sobbed into his knees. "Why would I hurt you naruto said sweetly as he kneeled down in front of the couch." Sasuke looked up. "you were about to get hurt by some guys and I saved you what type of hero hurts the person they are saving" a soft smile was on his face as he stood up and walked over to the clothes that were unceremoniously thrown across the floor. "Here go in the bathroom and change. When you get out I'll make up my bed and you can have my room will be on the couch" naruto said smiling at the raven. Sasuke blushed and took the clothes. He went to the bathroom and changed

Naruto finished fixing his bed for sasuke and pulled out a blanket and pillow and sat it on the couch. Sasuke walked from the bathroom wearing the spare clothes that were oblivious to big for him but he didn't mind. "Sasuke are you hungry, I made some miso soup. It'll warm you up before you go to sleep." The blonde said happily. Sasuke looked at the kitchen table to see the bowl of miso and rice waiting for him.

After eating the meal sasuke walked over to naruto and sat beside him on the couch. Naruto was currently flipping through channels trying to find something to watch and yet he found nothing so he turned off the tv and faced sasuke. "you feel better. You should go lay down until your strength returns". Sasuke looked at those eyes again and was trapped again. He couldn't tear his eyes away until he felt himself getting swept up again bridal style and laid across the large king sized bed in naruto's room. Naruto tucked the sasuke under the covers and turned to walk out the room. Before naruto left sasuke grabbed his hand. "what's wrong sasuke you okay". Sasuke trembled again. He was scared to be alone. "can you…. Stay " sasuke whispered. Naruto was shocked at first but reassured the boy that he wasn't leaving. Sasuke smiled and laid back down. Naruto sat at the edge of the bed looking at the raven."naruto….. thank you" was all the raven said before he went to sleep. Naruto smiled at the sleeping man and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "good night sasuke" was what he said as he got up and laid on the opposite side of the bed falling asleep as well.

The next morning

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to a bewildering site. He was being embraced by naruto. He tried to move but the blonde's grip was impossible to release. Sasuke squirmed his arm out and shook naruto's shoulder. The blonde's eyes slowly opened to see the site of the young raven. "morning " naruto said as he yawned. "why are you holding me so tight" sasuke said with a blush plastered on his face. "you were crying in your sleep so I thought if I held yo you would calm down." It was true sasuke did feel calm when he was being caressed so the warmth from that dream was from naruto. He took the nightmares away just from a hug. Sasuke nuzzled his face into naruto's chest. "thanks" sasuke said. "no problem… lets eat I'm starving". And with that they went into the kitchen to eat.

()_+(()+()_+)_+)(+_()_+)_+()+_)_+)_+)_))()_()_(+()_+()_(_)(_(_)()(+(+(+)(+_(_)()()()+()_+)_(

Chapter one completed I hope you guys like it. I thought of a one shot and then I started thinking this story would beat my soul eater fic so I might just replace it with this one . xoxo review your thoughts. Love you my angels of fanfic nation .

-Mekikatoka

p.s next chapter is the dream about sasuke past that made him have the nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer- _**I do not own naruto. Because if I did fanfic would not exist.

Hey everyone chapter 2 is up hope you enjoy.

(_+)_+()+(_)(_(+()(_(_(_+(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)()(+_)+)_)_))_)+_)+_)+_)_)_)_)_)_)_))_))+_)+_))-=0-0-=0-

The Dream

_Glass shatters_

_"Damn brat" the man scowled looking at the stain on his clothes. "This was a new outfit shit head" he punched sasuke._

_"i-I'm sorry father" the raven stood gasping for needed oxygen._

_"Sasuke bring your retarded ass here"_

_"y-yes mother" the fifteen years old boy approached his angered mother_

_"You little piece of shit come here" the woman grabs sasuke by his hair and throws him to the floor. "You dumb ass how dare you make me look bad in front of your father" she kicked him repeatedly. _

_"m-mother please I didn't mean to" sasuke curled up into a ball sobbing. "I can't believe I have such a pathetic son how could I bare such a child I am ashamed." _

_"I... sorry ….so sorry" sasuke continued to cry. "Get up asshole and go clean the house" the woman spat. The raven walked away from his fuming parents without hesitation and began to clean the house._

_When he completed his chores he went to the bathroom and cleaned up his wounds from the beating he received._

_"SASUKE" his mother yelled "come here". The raven went back to the room his parents were in and saw three other men in there with him. "Oh sasuke there you are. I would like for you to go with these men for a while."_

_Sasuke cringed at the site of the three scary men but he knew what was about to happen. "yes mother" was his only reply. Sasuke left his home with the three men and they dragged him to a car and pushed him in. when they made it to their destination which was an abandon hotel. They drug the boy in and put him in a room that had a bed and painful looking tools. _

_The men grabbed him and tied his hands and feet together. all sasuke did was sob and allow them to do what they paid for .he hated this but he was used to his parents selling him many times before just to get money for their drinking habits . All the men undress themselves and stood over the boy. The first man pulled out a knife and shredded the clothes off the boy. All began to laugh at the site of the young raven. One of them held sasuke's nose and penetrated his mouth with his length as the other guys rammed themselves in the young boy repeatively. The raven sobbed violently from the pain. When they stopped one of the men shoved a large vibrator in the raven causing him to wither in pain. They took turn releasing in the boy's mouth. When they were done they untied the boy and drug him home throwing him on the porch of the house._

_"Good job" his mother said as she got the money from the men. Sasuke limped into the house making his way to the bathroom. He was bruised and bleeding. He turned on the shower and got in allowing the how water goes over his wounds from his parents and rapists. _

_When he got finished cleaning himself he walked into his room and locked the door. He covered up under his blanket and tried to sleep. _

_Suddenly there was banging on his door. "OPEN THE DOOR NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT." Yelled his father. Sasuke got up from his bed and open the door. There stood his father drunk off his ass and yelling. "COME HERE YOU BITCH" he said with a slur. Sasuke had it he couldn't deal with it any more. "No" he said with new found determination in his eyes. "WHY YOU. HONEY COMERE HERE THIS LITTLE SHIT SAID NO TO ME." he yelled and like clockwork here comes his drunken mother. "Apologize…. You. Shithead" she yelled between hiccups._

_Sasuke glared at his parent" no" then he ran past his parents and went into the kitchen. "COME BACK HERE" they yelled. His father found the boy in the kitchen." bring your ass here you little asshole". _

_Sasuke panicked and picked up a knife "leave me alone" and with a flick of his wrist he stabbed his father in the gut. When his mother came into the kitchen she screamed and like a reflex sasuke stabbed her as well. Covered in blood he ran out the house in the middle of the night. He ran and ran until he had to stop to catch his breath. _

_Sasuke made it to a parked and sat down on one of the benches and began to sob. He didn't notice the teenager come sit beside him. Sasuke sense that someone was there and held the bench as hard as he could. He turned to look at the teenager and froze. He was tall with blond hair but he couldn't make out the face. That was when he felt someone hold him and the warmth overtook him. The blond teen wiped away my tears and said "I'm going to help you no matter what"._

**_Dream ended_**

**_Flash back to this morning_**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to a bewildering site. He was being embraced by naruto. He tried to move but the blonde's grip was impossible to release. Sasuke wiggled his arm out and shook naruto's shoulder. The blonde's eyes slowly opened to see the site of the young raven. "Morning" naruto said as he yawned. "Why are you holding me so tight" sasuke said with a blush plastered on his face. "You were crying in your sleep so I thought if I held yo you would calm down." It was true sasuke did feel calm when he was being caressed so the warmth from that dream was from naruto. He took the nightmares away just from a hug. Sasuke nuzzled his face into naruto's chest. "Thanks" sasuke said. "No problem… let's eat I'm starving". And with that they went into the kitchen to eat.

Sasuke thought about his dream as he waited for naruto to complete cooking breakfast. "_Was that. Couldn't be"_ he thought to himself wondering if the blond in his dream was the one he was staring at right now.

"Pancakes are served" naruto said as he place a plate of pancakes on either side of the table.

"_Enough thinking sasuke_" the raven whispered. Naruto look at him a minute before shrugging off the ravens comment. While they were eating not one word was spoken. But they liked it that way. Sasuke would stare at naruto and when he got caught he would blush seven shades of red.

"oh yea sasuke I got to go to work In a little bit do you think you'll be fine for a few hours I have a half day today so I'll be home early." Naruto looked a little worried about the raven. "I'll be fine" sasuke said happily.

"Ok" naruto and sasuke completed cleaning the kitchen and walked over to the couch.

"Um naruto do you remember meeting a kid five years ago in a park he was covered in blood"

Sasuke pulled his hair back showing more of his face.

Naruto stopped and looked at sasuke "WAIT THAT WAS YOU" naruto gapped.

"So you were the one that helped me" sasuke jumped up and hugged naruto kissing him on the cheek "thank you so much" he said as he continued to glomp the man. Naruto was seriously blushing "_I cant believe that's the same kid I helped all those years ago._"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer- _**I do not own naruto. Because if I did fanfic would not exist.

Hey everyone chapter 2 is up hope you enjoy.

(_+)_+()+(_)(_(+()(_(_(_+(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)()(+_)+)_)_))_)+_)+_)+_)_)_)_)_)_)_))_))+_)+_))-=0-0-=0-

"This is unreal it really is you but how" naruto said as he tried to hide the blush on his face from the raven. Sasuke smiled happily. "Naruto thank you so much for saving back then I can't believe I got to see you again" sasuke continued to straddle the man and hugging him tight.

Naruto was amazed the kid he saved from five years ago was hugging him.

**_Flashback_**

_The blond was walking down the path in the park trying to release his stress from work. As he walked down the path he noticed a figure in the distance. He cautiously walked towards the figure until he released that it was a young boy. He looks at the kid and noticed the blood on him and that he was crying. The blond sat beside the boy wondering if the raven noticed him. The raven looked at naruto and froze. Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him. The blond teen wiped away my tears and said "I'm going to help you no matter what". The raven looked at the blond and closed his eyes taking in the warm of his body. No has ever cared so much for the raven before. The raven became weak and fainted on the blond. Naruto picked him up bridal style and wrapped his jacket around him and walked him to a place he knew was safe._

_When they arrived at the destination naruto was welcomed by an emerald eyed pink haired woman. "Naruto who is that" she said wearily "oh no he looks hurt let me take him". Naruto handed the boy over to the woman. "Thanks sakura" was what he said as he began to leave the building. _

_"Wait where you are going" sakura yelled after the blond. "hey sakura when he wakes up tell him that I'm sorry I couldn't stay" he said as he left the building." alright naruto but you owe me" was what she yelled as she turned on her heel and ran to her room._

**_End flashback_**

"Sasuke I can't believe it's you, I'm sorry I left" naruto said sadly. Sasuke shook his head "no worries sakura told me everything and said that your job makes you move. I'm just glad I got to thank you in person."

Naruto smiled at the raven. He looked long and hard at him. He grew up quick and he is a beautiful young man. His long black hair accented his face. His dark eyes held such passion and mystery. His pale skin was so smooth to the touch. Naruto began to blush. Sasuke looked at the blond and the position they were in. his eyes grew wide and he jumped off the blonde's lap embarrassed at how rowdy he was acting.

"Um well sasuke I'm glad you were okay with sakura she can be a crazy sometimes it's kind of scary." Naruto shivered dramatically. Sasuke laughed like he never laughed before. Naruto looked at the happy boy and smiled he was glad sasuke laughed.

"Naruto what time do you have to go to work today?" Sasuke said as he stood up from his spot on the couch. "Oh crap thanks for reminding me sasuke" naruto bolted from the couch into his room and grabbed his book bag. "I was about to be late. I'll see you in a few" naruto said. Sasuke walked naruto to the door. "Ok has a nice day" sasuke said smiling. Naruto leaned over and kissed the smaller male on the forehead. "See ya" was all the blond said before he ran out the door.

Sasuke blushed at the kiss he was given. He couldn't believe someone actually cared about him. He closed the door and locked it. He walked back over to the couch and sat down with his hand on his forehead. He was happy he got to see his savior once again. As he sat there he felt sleepy and drifted off to sleep.

**_At naruto's job_**

" you made it on time for once" said the silver haired man that was setting in the office.

"Ahh shut it you dirty old man, at least I come to work to actually work not stare at woman all day" naruto said in an angered tone. He really disliked the man known as kakashi aka the silver fox. Kakashi was just a pervert and nothing more he may be accomplished at many things but naruto showed no respect to the perv. You see naruto was the heir to the underground private assassin corporation that is actually the head mob family business which naruto wished he never was in it. Before his father died he left the company to him as much as he was against it he had no choice but to inherit it. with naruto being naruto he hired his father's right hand man to run things and not breath a word to anybody that he was the late boss's son so he can keep his position as a spy. Only a select few know about naruto also known as the red fox.

"Well then getting cocky I see" kakashi said smugly. "Your mission today is to kill orochimaru of the nezumi family do you think you can do it". Naruto stared at the man and nodded. He took a folder with all the information he needed and headed out.

**_At the nezumi family mansion_**

Naruto jumped in a tree and looked around the area. There were guards everywhere. He decided to go through the back of the mansion so he did. Naruto was faster than normal humans because of a drug he was given that enhanced his body's conditioning. He made his way through the mansion until he found his target and a young silver haired man with him. As they were talking they did not notice the blond come into the room. Within a blink of an eye naruto shot both men in their heads. Like clockwork the guards came running in but naruto was long gone.

**_Back at headquarters_**

Naruto made his way back to work after the completion of the mission. He went back to kakashi office to report his mission.

"Good job red fox you may leave for the day" was all the blond heard as he ran out the door back to his apartment. When he made it home he pulled out his keys and opened the door. When he walked in he noticed the silence. He walked into the living room seeing what he came home for sasuke was sleeping on the couch cuddling a pillow. Naruto walked over to the raven and lightly shook him "hey sasuke wake up I'm back" the blond whispered.

Sasuke shifted and opened his eyes rubbing them lightly. "Welcome back you have a nice day" sasuke said as he sat up in a sitting position. Naruto sat next to the raven and smiled "yea more or less how was your day".

"Oh it was good I was sleep most of the day though." Sasuke said as he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Sasuke stomach started to growl and he sat up embarrassed. Naruto laughed at his expression and stood up. "You hungry I can cook something"

"No I'm going to cook for you have been so nice I want to do something for you" sasuke said with determination. "Ok you can cook just call me if you need help" naruto said as he left to his bedroom.

Sasuke was happy he got to do something for the blonde so he made an extra special dinner. He made a lot of different foods. Suddenly he heard the shower running. "_He naked in the shower right now I can imagine his chiseled body getting wet from the warm wa... stop thinking so perverted he probably thinks of you as more of a kid brother than any thing else you might be twenty but he is way more mature then you_" sasuke chastised himself for having such thoughts. Just then naruto comes into the living room with nothing but a towel on.

Sasuke's nose began to bleed but he stopped it before the blond saw. he was almost done with dinner when without warning naruto was looking over his shoulder looking at the food he was cooking "yum looks good almost as much as you" he whispered into sasuke's ear making him blush hard "I'm just teasing " the blond said as he poked the raven's forehead.

(_)((++_)+_)+)+)+_)+_)+)+)+_)_)+)+_)+_)+_)+_)+)+)+_)_+)_+)_+)_)+_+)+_)+)+)+_)+)+)+_

Chapter 3 complete.

I think next chapter should be a little I don't know review and tell me (_)

\( )/


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer- _**I do not own naruto. Because if I did naruto fanfics would not exist.

Chapter 4 lemon to the maxx you guys

(_+(_(()()_()_()+(_()_+(()(_+()+_)+(_)(_)+()(_(_)(+_()_+()(+(_)(+_)(_+(_)(_)+(_)(+()(_)(_++()_+(+

Sasuke's heart dropped after hearing those words from naruto. Cooking "yum looks good almost as much as you" he whispered into sasuke's ear making him blush hard "I'm just teasing" the blond said as he poked the raven's forehead. Naruto walked back into the room and dressed himself in a black pair of skinny jeans and a blue tank top. Sasuke finally finished dinner and placed the plates of food on the table. He made sukiyaki, tempura, sushi, and rice along with some herbal tea. It was a lot of food. Naruto walked in the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Wow sasuke you made this it smell great" naruto said as he picked up some chopsticks. "Thanks for the food" and like a flash of lightning naruto ate the food greedily. "Wow this tastes amazing sasuke you are a great cook."

Sasuke blushed and watched in awe as naruto gobbled down the food. He couldn't believe he could eat some much in such a short amount of time. The rest of dinner was completed in silence. Sasuke couldn't take it the silence was killing him.

"Um naruto is it" naruto looked up at the raven.

"What's up you okay" naruto said with concern in his eyes.

Sasuke felt sad all of the sudden. He didn't want the blond to be concerned. "Well it's just do you mind if I stay with you a little longer. I know I'm asking for a lot but I feel… safe with you but if I'm being a bother I'll leave" naruto stared at the raven with a blank expression. Sasuke held his breath "_what if he says no or tells me to leave_" the raven thought sadly.

"why would you ask that of course you can stay as long as you want I actually want you here because…" naruto looked down with a unknown expression because his hair covered his eyes.

"Because what" sasuke said trying to hide his blush. All of the sudden naruto jumped up and hugged the raven.

"Because I think I love you sasuke" naruto whispered in the raven's ear. Sasuke was shocked he couldn't believe what he just heard naruto just confessed his love for him. Sasuke blush grew darker as he pulled slowly away from the blond staring into those deep blue eyes.

"I think i love you too naruto" was what sasuke said before he pressed his lips into naruto's softly. Then it was naruto's turn to be shocked but he kissed back after it subsided. After what seems like an entry they both withdrew from the kiss lightly panting. Sasuke place his arms around naruto's neck and hugged him as naruto snaked his arms around the raven's waist. They looked into each other's eyes. Sasuke was still blushing still holding the blond tight like he never wanted to let go. This was what he wanted for all these years of searching and waiting for the person who helped him.

"Sasuke" naruto whispered and leaned down again capturing the raven's lips. Sasuke wrapped his legs around naruto's waist.

Naruto glided his tongue across sasuke's lips asking for permission to enter. Sasuke opened his mouth allowing the blond to dart his tongue in. sasuke moaned into the kiss when the battle for dominance occurred. Naturally naruto won and held the raven tight. Naruto walked into his room and laid sasuke on the bed reluctant to break the kiss. After a minute they broke apart. Naruto felt his pants get tight as he looked into the lust filled eyes of the shorter man. Sasuke felt he get tight and began to whimper.

"n-naruto please takes me" sasuke moaned. Naruto couldn't take it anymore he placed his hand underneath the raven's shirt and began to tweak his left nipple. He pulled the shirt over the raven's head and began to nip and suck on his right nipple. Sasuke gasped from the warmth of naruto's mouth. It felt so good he was going crazy.

"Stop…teasing… me" sasuke said between moans. Naruto looked up at the raven and smirked. The teasing wasn't only killing the raven it was killing him as well but it was worth hearing those needy moans from his new found lover.

Naruto trailed kisses down sasuke's abdomen and lick the rim of his pants. Naruto unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and through them on the opposite side of the bed. Naruto noticed the lack of underwear on the raven. Naruto looked up at the raven and smirked. Sasuke blushed and turn to look away from the blond but suddenly he felt the larger males hand grab his length and stroke it.

"Ahh…na….ruto… ahh" sasuke moaned and panted as he gripped the sheets.

Naruto began to stroke his length and played with the head with his thumb massaging the pre-cum over it. "n-naruto please st…" sasuke took in a sharp breath as naruto placed the boy's length in his mouth. Naruto bobbed his head up and down sucking and licking the raven.

Sasuke was going crazy and released in naruto's mouth. Naruto licked up everything not allowing one bit to escape. Naruto stood up and took off his own shirt and pants. Sasuke gasped. "That is not going to fit" sasuke said blushing heavily.

"Sure it will" naruto said as he lined himself up with sasuke entrance. Naruto almost forgot to prepare sasuke. He put three fingers in front of sasuke's face and said "suck". Sasuke took them in his mouth and covered them with saliva. Naruto growled at the feeling of sasuke's tongue. He removed his fingers from sasuke's mouth and put one in sasuke's entrance. Before sasuke could yell naruto caught his lips in another deep kiss catching all his moans and whimpers. After that he put his second and third finger in massaging around until he found the spot that made sasuke moan in complete ecstasy.

"NARUTO" sasuke yelled as naruto punished his prostate. Naruto removed his fingers eliciting a whimper from the raven. He positioned himself in front of sasuke's entrance and slowly pushed in. sasuke moaned in pain and pleasure as re adjusted to the intrusion.

"You ready" naruto said as he kissed the tear stained face of the raven. Sasuke nodded. Naruto started a slow pace. Sasuke moan and panted grabbing hold of the sheets. Naruto pace quickened and he began to pound away at sasuke's entrance.

"MORE NARUTO DEEPER PLEASE MORE" sasuke screamed in pleasure as naruto obeyed and went in deeper. Feeling his climax naruto placed a hand on sasuke's length and began to pump in rhythm with his thrust. After a few more pumps sasuke released. Feeling sasuke's insides tighten he released deep inside the raven haired man. naruto pulled out of sasuke and fell beside him.

"naruto your amazing" sasuke said as he cuddle next to the blond.

"thanks you are too" naruto said as he pulled the raven close to him kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you naruto" sasuke said as he drifted off to sleep.

"love you too "naruto said as he rubbed sasuke's back and fell asleep.

**_The next morning_**

The sun bleamed through the window in the room shining directly in sasuke's face. Sasuke stirred in his sleep and woke up to see the bright sun. he looked down and saw the peaceful sleeping face of naruto. Sasuke stroke naruto's cheek and brushed the hair from his eyes. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the young raven. "morning" sasuke said as he placed a kiss on naruto's lips.

"good morning sasuke " naruto said as he held the raven close kissing him on the lips. Whne they broke apart sasuke looked at the clock it was late.

"oh no naruto you are going to be late for work" sasuke said as he tried to get from the bed. Naruto's grip tightened and he said "no work today its Saturday" naruto said with a yawn.

"we still have to get up we cant stay in bed all day" sasuke winced as he stepped off the bed. "you ok sasuke" naruto said concerned but already knew why.

"I'm fine just sore from last night." Sasuke said as he tried to leave the room.

"we should take a bath alright" naruto said as he jumped out of bed and picking up the raven bridal style.

"alright" sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around naruto's neck kissing him on the cheek.

"lets go" naruto said hiding his blush from the raven. Naruto rarely blushes but since he started having feelings for the raven he was blushing a lot.

()_+()+()+()_+()+()_+()_+()+_()+_()_+()_+()+_()_+()+_()_+()_+()+_()_+()_()_(_)+()_+()_+()_+()_+()_+()+_

Chapter 4 completed.

Yo fanfic nation I am proud to say this story is going greater than I planned. So until next time review or pm me your ideas for up coming chapters. Byes


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer- _**I do not own naruto. Because if I did naruto fanfics would not exist.

Chapter 5 enjoys. ()_+()_+)(+)_+()_+()_+()_+()+()_+()_+()_+()+_()_+()_+)_+)_+)_+()_+)_+()_+()_+()_+()_+()_+()_+)_)

After their bath they got dressed and sat in the living room. Sasuke sat on naruto's lap laying back into his muscular chest with his eyes close relishing the moment of peace.

"Hey sasuke" naruto said looking down at the raven.

"Yes" sasuke said as he looked into naruto's eyes. "What is it?"

Naruto lifted the raven up so he could turn to face him. "I was wondering if you want to go with me to the store. It looks like we need to get you some new clothes." The blond said smiling.

"Really sure" sasuke bounced up and down ready to go.

"Come on then" naruto said standing up. Suddenly out of nowhere glass shattered. As they turned around in shock they saw a group of ten men enter through the window holding weapons.

"Hey Blondie are you the punk that killed our boss" one of the thugs said glaring at the two lovers.

"n-naruto what is going on" sasuke said clutching on the naruto's shirt. Sasuke began to shake. Naruto was not going to let these punks get away with making sasuke scared.

"What would you do if I did." naruto smirked. "Your boss was too mouthy so precautions were made." A dark aura began to form around naruto. "Sasuke I want you to close your eyes and count to twenty then all this will be over."

We out a second thought sasuke closed his eyes and began to count. Naruto grew feral his hair turned spikey and his eyes were red he had fangs and a tail. "You bastards are going to pay"

In a swift motion naruto was gone leaving the men distraught and on guard. "What is he some kind of monster" one of the men declared.

6

7

8

**_Bam bam bam_**

Naruto appeared in front of the leader and punched him in the gut making him cough up blood. When the boss fell unconscious the rest of them tried to charge naruto all at once. Big mistake. Dodging every hit naruto beat the rest into a bloodied mess.

9

10

11

12

13

14

Naruto gathered their bodies and threw them out from whence they came.

15

16

17

18

19

20

"You can open your eyes now" naruto said wrapping his arm around the raven's neck. Sasuke peeked through his left eye and saw no one. After he tried to register what happened he was pulled into a loving embrace. "I'm so glad none of those bastards touched you, but they're gone now." Naruto said at peace.

"N-naruto I'm ok really but can you tell me something. How did you get rid of them in twenty seconds" sasuke said with a confused look on his face. "And why did they say you killed there boss is that true?"

Naruto unwrapped himself from the raven and took a shaky deep breath. "Okay I will have to tell you sooner or later." Sasuke looked up in anticipation. "What they said was true I did kill their boss it was a mission that was given to me". Sasuke looked at him with a blank expression.

"Mission" sasuke said as he looked into those deep blue eyes.

"Yes a mission I'm an assassin that's the job I go to, I get orders to kill someone they are absolute." naruto said bowing his head avoiding the gaze of his lover.

"Why"

Naruto looked at sasuke confused "why what"

"Why didn't you tell me that before this? Do you not trust me" sasuke looked at the blond teary eyed. Naruto didn't want to upset sasuke he wanted to protect him and he is doing a lousy job.

"No it's not that, I do trust you, I thought you would leave if I told you" naruto hugged the raven.

"I love you don't you get it I don't care what your job is I just want to be with you" sasuke cried in naruto's shoulder. "You should know better than to hide things."

"I'm sorry sasuke I didn't want to hurt you." Naruto said as he lifted sasuke's chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I love you and will always protect you". Naruto brushed the tears off his lovers face and kissed him on his forehead.

"Can we still go shopping naruto" sasuke said hugging naruto.

"Sure we should go before it gets late." Naruto said as they walked towards the front door. Sasuke looked like a little kid jumping around naruto.

"Oh yea naruto what did you do when you told me to close my eyes" sasuke said as they walked out the apartment building and towards the stores.

"Not everything at once I'll tell you later on because that is the longest story ever." Naruto said as he held the raven's hand.

"Ok if you say so" sasuke said blushing because of the hand holding. As they walk to the plaza naruto saw the last person in the world he wanted to see and I mean last.

"well hello naruto" the redheaded stranger said "who's your boyfriend"

"none of your damn business." naruto spat "go the hell away"

"who is that naruto" sasuke asked confused at why naruto was mad at the redheaded stranger.

"my name is kyuubi it's nice to meet you sasuke" kyuubi said in a evil tone.

Sasuke clutched the back of naruto's shirt _"how does he know my name"_ sasuke thought staring into scary red eyes. He was used to calm deep pools of blue not blood red puddles of darkness. It made him feel uneasy like something was about to happen "naruto can we go"

"lets go" naruto grabbed sasuke's hand and pushed by the red demon before them.

"tsk tsk tsk my dear naruto you cant run away from your past forever." Kyuubi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

()+_()_+)()_+)_(+()_+()_+()_+()_+()_+)_+)_+()_+)_+()_+()_+()_+()_+()_)(_+()+()_)(_+()_+()_+()_+()+(_)+(_()_+(_

Chapter 5 completed

Hello again fanfic nation I have been pushing this story to the limit . a new charater to.

Kyuubi- hi everyone nice to meet you

Naruto- go to hell you damn bastard.

Sasuke- why am I such a wimp in your story

Me- do you want to get raped by kyuubi sasuke cuz next chapter I wont be so nice if you wanna give me lip.

Sasuke- s-s-s-ss-s-sorry author

Me-MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
